


Hot Coffee for a Frozen Heart

by KiraHeartilly



Series: The Many Days of Christmas 2020 [4]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Flustered Josh, Josh is a teenager in this interpretation, Kingdom Hearts References, Love Triangles, M/M, mild pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraHeartilly/pseuds/KiraHeartilly
Summary: Josh likes being the one in control, the guy with all the answers. Unlike some people, he finds no enjoyment in unknown variables. So when matters of the heart leave him feeling flustered, he finds himself struggling to cope. Luckily he isn't alone. A fallen angel and a certain princess both have his best interest at heart.
Relationships: Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya/Sakuraba Neku, One Sided Masuoka HT/Sakuraba Neku
Series: The Many Days of Christmas 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040853
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Hot Coffee for a Frozen Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to work with having a somewhat flustered Josh while also keeping his canonical cocky attitude. We rarely see him in a position to be so out of his element, so it was hard to get this just right, but in the end I'm mostly happy.

Yoshiya “Joshua” Kiryu pouted and crossed his arms as he stepped into the shop. The smell of coffee persisted as strong as ever. He tried to smile, attempting to channel his _‘I’m so awesome and nothing can get to me’_ attitude, but even he had his limits and couldn’t manage it right now. He set down the shopping bag he was carrying, and it tipped over, nearly spilling out all the clothes he’d bought.

“Hey, Josh, you alright? You don’t look so swell today. Want a cup of coffee to cheer you up?”

Indeed, his clothes were a ruffled mess, he hadn’t brushed his hair, and his eyes were red with sleeplessness.

“Ever the capitalist I see. Attempting to use a child’s depression to make a quick buck. Just how far can you fall, Mr. H‽” Josh took a seat at the counter, pulling out his wallet. “I’ll take an order of the House Blend please.”

Hanekoma refused the money. “Don’t say I never did anything for you.” He prepared the coffee in a shiny blue mug. “Hope you enjoy the Joe.”

Josh held the coffee between his hands, enjoying the momentary warmth. He stared down into it, like the surface of a murky brown pond. He could barely make out his own reflection, staring back as if to judge him.

“If you need an ear, I’m always here to listen.”

Josh thought back to earlier that day.

**~xXx~**

HT Masuoka smoothed out the wrinkles in a poster as he taped it to the wall. It was an advertisement for an upcoming charity music concert at the end of the month. Not that the posters meant much as the tickets were already sold out. It was a simple enough task that helped keep his mind busy, a nice break from an otherwise mundane day.

Then he noticed Yoshiya “Joshua” Kiryu walking into the store. It was time to force a smile. One of the greatest horrors of retail, forcing yourself to hide your emotions. Not that he ever had a chance of keeping them locked away from someone like Josh.

Now that Josh was no longer caught up in his battle for Shibuya, he took the time to carry a Player Pin around, using it whenever he felt like spying on somebody’s innermost thoughts and turmoil.

“Hey, Joshie, long time no see. Can I help you find anything in particular?” Were the words he spoke out loud. But the words he kept silent were _‘God, he’s so much prettier than I am. How can I possibly compete against this guy?’_

Josh flashed a wicked grin. “Actually, you’re the _perfect_ person to help.” He strutted toward the counter like a model on a catwalk. “I’m Christmas shopping for _Neku._ Could you be a dear and help me pick out something that would look _absolutely fabulous_ on him.”

“Just one second,” HT wasted no time, zipping across the store, picking up shirts, pants, and a few accessories to take to the counter. He didn’t look at anything else, simply ripping whatever he wanted straight off the rack.

Joshua could barely hide his shock. “Please tell me you haven’t been playing mental dress up with Neku as your mannequin.”

_‘Oh like you haven’t?’_

“Hey, he’s still on the market and that makes him fair game. So you better hurry up if you want him for yourself,” HT grinned. “Seriously though, jokes aside, what is the deal between you two? You act like you like him, but you never make a move. And I can’t imagine he doesn’t realize you’re flirting with him all the time. So how come you two aren’t an item?”

Joshua shrugged. “Have you ever considered that maybe he’s straight?”

“Nope.”

_‘Oh puh-lease. Neku? Hetero? No straight guy could pull off half the outfits he wears.’_

Joshua chuckled softly. “Look, HT, all jokes aside, thank you for your help. I’m not really good at this kind of thing.” It was difficult to admit whenever he lacked the sufficient skill to complete a task, but he was used to delegating.

“Picking clothes out for a friend? Why not ask Shiki and Eri, they’re fashion experts. Not that I mind helping you.”

_‘I wonder how Neku feels about polyamory.’_

“Because I didn’t want Shiki playing matchmaker. You know how friends can get when they think they know what’s best for you.”

**~xXx~**

Josh set his Player Pin on the counter. “It’s funny. I never really cared much about people’s thoughts or feelings before, but I’ve had this pin for a while. With it, I can scan almost anybody and hear what they aren’t saying. But there’s always been a few who can resist the scan, I’ve just never really cared. _‘Oh no, somebody with a strong mind is keeping their thoughts a secret!’”_ He chuckled, flipping the pin like a coin.

“I can’t scan Neku. I tried for the first time this morning. He was showing off the new necklace Sora bought for him as a Christmas Gift and I told him it looked cute on him. His reaction was completely neutral as far as I could tell. No annoyance that I was hitting on him, no embarrassment over a compliment, no joy over the praise, nothing. I tried scanning him but it didn’t work.

“Then he starts sharing these _awful_ cookies HT made for him. He’s talking about how tasty they were and how he wants to get something for HT in return, so I tried scanning him again, hoping maybe this time I could break through. But all I got was more static.”

“I bet those cookies were great and you’re just jealous.”

“They were delicious,” Joshua sighed as he shrugged and rolled his eyes, the complete set. He took a sip of his coffee, too engrossed to notice that another customer had entered the room. “I can’t work like this. I’m used to having the answers and knowing what’s going on, I can’t deal with this sort of mystery. I’m not Sho. I don’t want to solve for X.”

“Forgive Princess K for eavesdropping,” said a certain young lady in black.

Joshua jumped in his seat. Few people had the power to sneak up on him like that, but Princess K was a girl of many mysteries. _‘How much did she hear?’_ Joshua wondered. Not that anything too dangerous would come of a few ordinary humans learning about the UG. It just meant some potential awkwardness.

“You were lamenting your inability to tell what was on your friend’s mind, yes? Princess K understands the frustration, we live in a world where it can be impossible to tell what another person may be thinking. It can hurt not to know. And worse yet is the fear that it may hurt more _to_ know.”

Joshua crossed his arms, swiping the pin off the table so he could use it.

A cloud of static formed in his mind.

“May I suggest Joshua tells Neku how he feels? It is perhaps the best way to find out how Neku feels in return. And if telling him face to face is too difficult, and you are unable to face your fears directly, I do have another suggestion.” She reached into her purse and pulled out some stationary and an extra pen. “Princess K always did think love letters were so romantic. It’s so sad they’ve gone out of style.”

Joshua took the paper and pen, setting them on the counter.

“If I write Neku a love letter, he’ll probably think I’m screwing with him. Not that I blame him after all the time I’ve been acting like my feelings were a giant joke.” Joshua sighed. “Thanks for your help Princess K, but I think I’ll just stay silent this time. Neku’s probably better off not knowing how I feel about him.”

“Very well. Princess K will enjoy being the maid of honor when Neku marries HT,” she held a hand to her smirking lips. “Princess K wishes you good luck, but please keep the stationary and pen in case you change your mind,” she told him as she left the café.

Joshua stared at the pen and paper. “I suppose this could work.”

He stared at the page, holding the pen in his hand. The stationary was pink, with a floral pattern. And the pen Princess K had given him wasn’t a cheap pen either, it was one of those high quality fountain pens you used for important letters and documents. He twisted off the cap and let his hand hover over the page.

“No it won’t,” Joshua sighed in annoyance. “I can’t believe it, me, the mighty Joshua defeated by a piece of paper.”

“Princess K recommends you actually try writing something before you give up,” said the young lady.

“Gah! I thought you left!” Joshua gasped, startled.

“Princess K forgot to buy coffee and had to return.” Handing some money to Hanekoma, she said, “I’d like one House Blend to go please. And a muffin.”

“Comin’ right up, PK,” Hanekoma said with a grin.

Princess K took the time to sit next to Joshua. “Have you heard of the Phone Booth of Love in Molco? They say if you confess your feelings from that phone booth, your love will be returned.”

“That’s just an urban myth. I’ve seen it fail first hand.”

“Princess K hoped she could trick you with false confidence,” she sighed. “Because Princess K wants you to try. It is the first step to success. You can’t win if you don’t play.”

“She’s right Josh,” said Hanekoma. “You should definitely tell Neku how you feel. I’ve never seen you like this before. You’ve fallen harder than I did when, well, you know.” He gave a knowing smirk.

“Oh please. It’s just a small crush, I haven’t fallen _that_ hard,” Josh lied out of his rear end. It felt good to do something he was so skilled at. It was better than feeling like an out of control failure. With a sigh, he stared at the paper, wondering why this was so hard. Probably because it meant admitting a lot of things he didn’t want to admit out loud.

_Dear Neku,_

_When we first became partners, I never expected things to turn out the way they did. It hurts me every time I’m forced to admit I used you for my own nefarious plots. You were never supposed to be a friend._

_I’m glad I chose you. You healed me in a way that I never knew needed healing. I’m sorry I hurt you and I’m sorry I treated you as a toy. I only meant to puppeteer you toward my own goals, but slowly I realized how much fun I had with you._

_Now that things are back to normal and there’s no game, I find that I want to still be around you. Hopefully we can be around each other a lot more. As friends_

_Or something else._

_Love,_

_Josh_

He cringed as he read back his own work. “Why does love have to make people behave so ridiculously?” he moaned. But Josh didn’t falter, folding the paper up so he could deliver it to Neku. “But there’s no use worrying now that this is finally over. I may as well tear off this Band-Aid.”

Josh rose to leave the store when Princess K pulled something else out of her purse. “Before you go, perhaps you would like these. Princess K has two tickets to a special charity concert at the end of the month. Perhaps you can take Neku.” She smiled as she handed the tickets over.

“Thanks,” Josh said, a little confused as he took the tickets. “Why are you so interested in helping me? I’m HT’s rival in love. Aren’t you worried about upsetting your friend?”

“Princess K wants to help everyone and bring joy to the world. Besides, if Princess K did not assist the person right in front of her, Santa Claus might be disappointed! Good luck Josh. May your heart be your guiding key.”


End file.
